Ultimate Power
by SMiiLE.oX
Summary: John told Dean something before he died... What if he told Dean & Sam that they had a 16 yr old sister? And what if she was the ultimate power for good/evil.? -please be nice! -i have got the images of my characters on my profile
1. Sara Winchester

**Chapter 1.**

It was a sunny morning and Dean and Sam Winchester were standing outside the Impala. Dean knew that it was now or never to tell Sam what Dad told him.

" Sammy there's something I need to tell you, something that dad told me" Dean started off.

" What? .." Sam asked as he sat down of the edge of the wooden fence that surrounded the lake.

" Before dad died, he told me something .. Something about .."

"What? .. Something about what Dean?" Sam asked again. Sam knew that this wasn't going to be good news.

" Our … Our .. Sister" Dean finally spat out. He felt good to finally tell Sam, but there was more to tell him. Sam had a big shock look on his face.

" Once when dad was out hunting, he meet up with a woman known as Lucy. They went out for a while and soon she become pregnant. 9 months later she gave birth to a baby girl who is our sister."

"Your .." Sam shook his head. "Your kidding right?"

"I'm only telling you what dad told me"

"Well why did he only tell us now?"

"He said that … she was the-"

"The what? Spit it out Dean!" Sam yelled, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"The Ultimate Power"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know .. But I do know is that if the yellow eyed demon gets her, hell will be unleashed"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and smirked. This was just too much for him to handle. First his Dad died a couple of weeks ago, next thing you know he finds out that he has a baby sister that is the ultimate power. '_What next? .._' Sam thought to himself.

"So .. What do we do now?" Sam asks Dean as he opens the door to the Impala.

"We find her, look after her, and make sure that yellow eyed son-of-a-bitch doesn't get his hands on her." Dean replied as he started the engine.

"Well what's her name?"

"Sara .. Sara Winchester"

**Meanwhile**

"_You're the one, the chosen one" a voice echoed through my head. "You will lead Hell's Army to war"_

_I started to run, I ran as fast as a could but the voice inside my head kept on laughing through my head. I hid behind a wall and back up slowly, I then turn around and came face to face with a man with yellow eyes._

I suddenly woke up. I had a quick look around the room and rubbed my eyes.

'_Not again' _I thought to myself. Around 6 months ago I started having these dreams, well nightmares really. It would always start off as a nice dream but they always seem to take a life of their own.

I hoped out of bed and had a quick shower. Letting the hot water run down my face made my feel more relaxed. As I got out of the shower I looked in the mirror. I always though myself to be kinda pretty. I had wavy blonde hair that just went past my shoulders and blue/greeny eyes. For a 16 year old, I was in good shape, I didn't have one bit of fat on me.

I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I walked downstairs and saw that my dad was asleep. '_Must have fallen asleep watchin' tv again' _I said to myself. Even though I was adopted which meant that he wasn't my real dad, I still love him and my mum to bits.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a piece of toast. I heard some footsteps, so I turned around, looking at my dad in the doorway.

"hey dad" I said with a smile.

"hey Sara" he replied. Dad walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "Have another nightmare again?". I looked at him.

"Oh .. Yea. But don't worry, I'm fine"

"Good to hear, now why don't you go back upstairs and wake your mother up for me." I laughed a bit at his response.

"Ok, love you". I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and started to walk back up stairs. I came to my mums room and knocked gently on the door. I didn't hear her so I knocked again but a bit louder. Still no answer. I open the door slowly and looked inside. Only to find her with her throat slashed open, I let out a petrified scream as I stared at her dead body.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could screaming "Dad" at the top of my lungs, I then stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my dad being choked by a man wearing a black cloaked. I saw a knife at the edge of the table and quickly grabbed it. I stabbed it into the back of the intruder as he let my dad go. He turned around and I saw that he had yellow eyes. Like the man from my dream. '_Oh my god, it can't be true' I thought to myself over and over again._

"_Don't worry" the man with the yellow eyes said. " You have nothing to fear .. Well at lease not yet anyway" . The next thing I know he suddenly whacks me across the face and everything went dark. _


	2. Meeting Sam & Dean

**Chapter 2.**

**--**

I slowly open my eyes and soon realised that I was in a hospital. I looked around and found myself lying in a bed with a needle in my right hand giving me medicine. I tried to get up but I was in too much pain. I get myself comfortable again and rested my head.

"Hello? .." I yelled "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly a nurse came into the room. "She's awake Dr.!!" she yelled down the hallway. A man who seems to be my doctor came into the room with some files in his hands.

"Hello Sara, my name is Dr.Walters, I'm your doctor, how are you feeling?"

"Umm .. I'm fine I guess …" I replied, a bit unsure on what to say. " But what happen? Where are my parents? Are they alright?"

Dr.Walters seemed to have a bit of a sad look on his face, I knew that this was going to be bad news but I just had to know what happened.

"Your parents .." He took a deep breathe. "Didn't make it. You mother was murdered at your house and your father died on the way to hospital. I'm very sorry."

I just couldn't believe what I just heard. My parents were dead and I was all alone. A couple of tears streamed down my face as I took the news in. I wiped my tears away but they just kept on coming.

"So umm .. Wh-what happens now?" I asked, still a bit shaken.

"I would like to run a few more test, just to check if you are alright and have now damage but there is a .." He looked onto a piece of paper. "Dean and Sam here to see you"

'Dean and Sam Winchester?', I thought. Never heard of them before. I just nodded my head and wiped some more tears away. When Dr.Walters left, two young men came in. One was tall and had shaggy hair. The other was stand-offish, but good-looking.

"Hey, umm sorry to bother you after what's just happen, but are you Sara?" the younger one asked me.

"yeeah .. And you are?"

"I'm Sam .." he patted the older guy on the back " and this is my older brother Dean.". I just nodded and gave them a little smile.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

" Have you heard of a John Winchester?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's my father … I mean like, before I was adopted. Why?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other before they looked at me. "We're his sons" Sam finally told me. I was just confused. I had no idea what they-. _Oh my god it can't be_

"So t-that means that you're my-"

"Brothers, well half-brothers" Dean said with a goofy grin. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I tried to find the correct words. This was just too much to handle. My parents get killed by a guys from my dreams and then I find out that I have got to brothers.

"Okay this is really weird" I said to myself.

"Sam and I were also wondering if you.." Dean started. He seemed a bit nervous. "would like to live with us"

"Well we don't really live anywhere but we do travel around a lot" Sam finished. I stared at them. I had no idea what to say.

"Why?"

"We thought it would be best after what's happened-" Dean never got to finish his sentence as Sam butted in.

"What did happen anyway?" Sam asked me as he sat down on the end of the bed. I thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened. I took a deep breathe as I told them everything.

"Well I woke up and got dressed. Then I went downstairs and saw my dad asleep so I just went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. My dad then came in and told me to wake up my mum so I walked back upstairs to wake her up. I knocked on her door but there wasn't any answer so I opened the door and she was-" My eyes started to get very watery. " h-her throat was slashed open and blooded was everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I just ran downstairs to Dad but when I got to him, there was this man choking him".

My face was now covered with tears. Dean sat down next to me brought me into a hug. I cried in his chest as my mind was filled with a horrible memory. Sam rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. After I calmed down I told them the rest of the story.

"There's more. I saw a knife on the table so I grabbed it and stabbed it into the guy that was choking my dad. He let my dad go and turned to face me" I laughed a bit. "I must be going nuts"

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked. I wiped away some more tears as I sat up.

"The man that was choking my dad … he had umm yellow eyes"

Dean and Sam shared a worried look on their face. There was still one more thing I had to tell them.

"But that wasn't the first time I saw him" I said.

"Sara, where have you seen him before" Sam asked me. I could tell that he really wanted to know.

"I've umm .. Seen him in my dreams. Well they are nightmares really. H-he chases me and says things like 'You are the chosen one' and things like that. Its been the same every night but each night it feels more real."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. Me and Dean will be there to help you" Sam said with a smile. I smiled back as he gave me a hug. I felt so accepted.

Dr.Walters then came into the room.

"Sorry to break up this meeting but visiting hours are over. Sara I would like to take a blood test and you should be fine to go home tomorrow. Do you have anyone that you could stay with?"

I look at Dr.Walters, then my brothers and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I do" I replied with a smile. Dr.Walters nodded and the left the room to get the needle kit. Sam and Dean then stood up with a grin on each of their faces.

"So are you sure that you don't mind me coming to live with youse?" I asked them

"100 sure" Dean said "We'll pick you up tomorrow". I nodded.

"Ok see yah' tomorrow"

"Bye" Sam and Dean said as they waved and walked through the door. After they left Dr.Walters came in and took some of my blood. When that was done. I just laid down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. I could feel it.

**--**

**I hope you liked it )**


	3. GOOD NEWS! PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ THIS EVERYONE! IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM **

Hey everyone. I know that it has been such a very long time since I have updated this story. A little too long I think. But I have been very busy with other things. Such as school work, and the fact that I have also moved. Anyway, everything that has been going on in the pass few months, has caused me to forget all about fan fiction.

:O Like I know, big shock hey? It was only recently that my friend was talking about a story she read on fan fiction that it all came back to me. My supernatural story about Dean and Sam's sister who was the ultimate power. So now, I have decided to continue this story J

Or re-write it would be a better word. I'm going to re-write this story again, only better. It will still have the same plotline and everything, the only difference is that - hopefully - it will sound better.

I wont deleted this draft thing that is up because … well I cant be bother :L

So stay tuned for the re-write of Ultimate Power!

-


End file.
